Monsters
by Paranoid Fiend
Summary: The girls end up staying at a haunted house for a night , but instead of getting frightened to death they fall for the dead!
1. The House

**Hey guys daughter here**

**I own nothing like always (huff) :'( **

**In this one, the brothers are not related to Mojo Jojo and the girls and boys have no powers (except the ones meant for the story, you will find out later)**

**Enjoy the story**

~~NO ONE'S POV~~

"Please Blossom, you only live once!"

"That is meant as a bad thing, Buttercup" Blossom yelled at her younger sister.

"Not in our case and you know it" Buttercup yelled back "I just want to have some fun before _it_ happens," she said softer.

Blossom looked at her younger sister with sympathy before giving in and looked at the only witness to their argument. "Do you have some kind of request to," Blossom said to her even younger sister, Bubbles.

"No, not really, I just want to be with you two" she sighed, thinking it through then looking a Buttercup.

Buttercup saw the pleading in Bubbles eyes and watched as Blossoms face changed to a thinking one.

"Fine we can go but only for one night"

"Yes," Buttercup shrieked as they went to their separate rooms to collect the things they might need for the night... though none of them was prepared for what they would come across.

We stood in front of the oldest house on the street, bags in hand. The house is three stories high with two bathrooms, three bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen and a dining room. The house was supposedly haunted or so says this girl at school.

She says she went in with a bunch of friends, which all claim it to be true, and Buttercup being Buttercup took it as a challenge. But of course, everyone at school knows not to take Princess's word for it, well all except Buttercup.

Come on she yelled running forward to the front door and opening it and holding it for the others. Blossom and Bubbles walked forward, Blossom with her head down and shaking it and Bubbles with a confident stride.

~~Buttercup's POV~~

Once the others were inside, I closed the door behind us and walked behind Bubbles who was cowering behind Blossom. 'First she is confident, then she's cowering. What is wrong with her its just a little darkness' I wondered as I looked around. For a house that has been abandoned for 13 years, it is seemingly well kept. There are no cobwebs like I thought there would be, which I'm happy about, 'damn spiders' and the floor has no dust like you would think there would be. The chandelier on the ceiling was shining from catching the moonlight coming from the window on the right.

Suddenly I feel something breathing down my neck. My shoulders tense out of instinct and I quickly turn around to find... nothing? 'What the hell' was the only thing on my mind as I relaxed my tense muscles. I turned back around to find my sisters heading up the stairs. "Hey wait for me!" I yelled, running after them. They stopped at the top and waited for me.

When I got there Blossom asked me "what took you so long?" We all turned and looked around the hall, feeling the temperature drop significantly.I looked around and my eyes landed on two doors, one deep blood red the other dark ocean blue. Blossom, not even waiting for an answer, started for the red door, examining the doorknob and the letters carved into the wood.

"Brick," she said out loud to no one in particular, running her fingers over the curvy letters. Bubbles shivered while walking toward the blue door, wrapping her arms around herself as if shielding her from the cold. The door also had letters carved into the wood only they were bubble letters reading out 'Boomer' instead.

I felt my eyes being drawn to the end of the hall where a shadowed-looking, forest green door lay. As if against my will I started walking to it like magnets being attracted to one another. I stopped right in front of it, looking at the claw marks around the handle and over the name carved at the top of the door. The letters were in a 'Saving Abel' (A/N It is a band) style. 'Butch' I thought 'What an odd, but awesome name. Wonder who it is?' I looked back at Blossom and Bubbles. They looked just as curious as I did, before looking at me. "Do you want to stay together or split up into separate rooms?" Blossom asked with curiosity leaking through her voice.

"Different rooms," I said almost immediately, but Bubbles was hesitant before she said "sure" in a terrified tone. We all turned around and went to our respective doors and slowly opened and walked into the room beyond.

All I saw was a green bed with tattered and torn dark green sheets before I felt breathing down my sneak again, then everything went black and cold.

~~Blossom~~

Once I walked in the first thing I saw was the giant bookshelf in the back right corner, right next to the perfectly made blood red bed, then I heard the horrifying sound of metal on bone.

Suddenly, the noise of a creaking door opening was heard from across the room. I quickly turned around, pink skirt flaring, to find the figure of a boy before he was gone and the floor was suddenly approaching my face at an alarming rate. Then the world around me went black and the sound of a screech was heard, but not from me.

~~Bubbles~~

The room was a blizzard, or, at least, it felt like one. The dark blue bed in the left corner looked like it hadn't been used in years, but the art supplies looked as if it were abandoned recently.

I slowly walked across the room to the canvas and paint, examining the bright beautiful colors spread across the soft fabric not noticing the sound of bone hitting metal or the thud of a body hitting the floor. Then I felt a wave of coldness and a sense of longing and sadness spread throughout me. As it spread, a scream was squeezed out of me like I was trying to call out for someone to save me. Then the cold darkness was all I felt and saw.

**HAHA CLIFFHANGER **

**AHHH! NO! DON'T HANG ME!**

**Daughter is gone! (Runs from angry crowd)**

**When shadows are eaten by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back to reveal a world without light!**


	2. Kidnapped!

**Hey, daughter here**

**Oh and I own everything, well except for NOTHING (a girl can wish right)**

**As anyways enjoy**

~~BUTTERCUP'S POV~~

The darkness slowly cleared as I lifted my head to find my hands tied in a chain connected to the ceiling and my feet just barely touching the floor. I turned my head to the side and immediately regretted it.

"Wow, my nose hurts now. Man, I need a shower"

"I've been trying to tell you this since Monday," Blossom said from somewhere behind me.

"But it's Saturday" and there's Bubbles, a few feet from me to the right.

"How are we going to get out of this," I said in a whisper to make sure that our kidnappers wouldn't hear us.

"For once, I have no idea" Blossom whispered back, staying quiet like me.

I heard footsteps down the hall and shushed my sisters.

"But I don't want to hurt her again" I heard a timid sounding voice.

"Get over it, you wimp" Then a gruff voice.

"Come on, they must be awake by now" And a confident one. Probably the leader.

Slowly the doorknob turned and it was pushed open to reveal… three teenagers.

Three boy teenagers to be exact. They looked to be about our ages, a blonde, a redhead, and raven haired. The redhead stood with confidence and power, probably the leader. The blonde was the timid one. Strange it's almost like I can see right through him. Then the raven haired one was different. He looked like one of those boys who would act tough, but had the sweetest heart in the world.

"So, you are awake, good now tell us, why the hell are you in our house?" said the tough one.

"We heard this place was haunted from a student at our school and as alway Buttercup took it as a challenge and dragged us into it" of course Blossom tries to get us out of trouble.

"Well duh why else would we be out of the house, I'm the only one who cares about how we live our lives around here!" I yelled finally giving in to my temper, struggling against my chains.

"Oh A feisty one, this is going to be fun" the raven haired boy stepped closer, licking his lips.

"I wouldn't get too close, she bites"

"Shut up, Bloss" I yelled.

"I can handle it, trust me," he said as he stood an arm's length, slowly stretching out his hand to my face. Big mistake, boy.

I lunged at his hand and bit the part in between his thumb and index finger. He tried to pull back but that made me bite down harder, but he didn't even scream. All I heard was a gasp when I lunged and then nothing. I looked up while still biting his hand. He was fucking smirking like he was amused! But his smirk was somehow.. different... wait... are those…. fangs!

He caught me off guard as he yanked his hand out of my mouth while laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world. He walked back to the door and said to the redhead that he was going to dress his wound. Before walking out he looked at me with that smirk still on his face and said: "This isn't over fisty".

The redhead nodded to the raven before he left and turned back to us and opened his mouth then looked at me and closed it, rethinking his words. I smirked and began to say an insult but he beat me to it.

"You heard this place was haunted from a student at school?"

"Yes" answered Bloss.

"No one has been here in 13 years, your info is wrong"

My sisters looked at me and were probably wishing they had ear plugs.

"THAT BITCH!"

**I'm so dead**

**PLEASE HAVE MERCY!**

**Daughter out!**

**When shadows are eaten by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back to reveal a world without light!**


End file.
